Show My Love
by Kon13
Summary: A calm family dinner in the Sohma house, until Akito has another break of course. Sail by Devil Driver. Dedicated to my fangirl!


**Show My Love**

Slowly, Akito rises from the table, onyx eyes piercing. He stood for a moment, looking around the room, before placing one bare foot atop the low table, then another. Slowly, yet deliberately, Akito stepped over his plate, knocking his glass to the floor with a shatter.

The room watched in horror as their God walked across the table, gaze shifting to catch the eyes of everyone in the room.

_Sail!_

Akito turned, looking back towards the good doctor. Hatori sat unmoving, eyes giving away nothing but emptiness. Akito crossed back to stand before Hatori, stomping his foot down on a plate, breaking it to pieces. Akito quickly threw his foot forward, launching the shards of glass through the air and straight into Hatori's face. Hatori gasped in pain, his hands moving to cover his eye. Ayame quickly rushed to his side, hands on his shoulders, eyes turned toward the one responsible, a mixture of anger and horror.

Akito smiled as the blood dripped from beneath Hatori's hands and onto his white shirt.

_Sail!_

Turning to pace back down the table, his eyes caught another pair that glared back at him. Eyes filled with only anger and hate. A smirk formed on Akito's lips as he approached the girl. Rin didn't look away, didn't even blink, only glared back, unwavering.

As Akito stood before her, he swiftly lashed out, foot connecting with the side of Rin's face, throwing her to the floor. She didn't cry out, to Akito's disappointment, but Hatsuharu did shove himself away from the table and to her, giving Akito a look that could kill. Akito's smirk only grew wider at the display.

Again he paced down the table, finding Kisa. Small, trembling, teary eyed. She stared up into his cold eyes, unable to move, unable to speak. All she could do was cry silently.

Akito's eyes slowly slid to the young boy beside her. He was less visibly trembling and his eyes held the same hate as Haru's had. Still watching the Hiro, Akito knelt in front of the him, hand snaking out and grabbing Kisa's face, slamming her head into the table. She shrieked in pain as the table splintered slightly. Hiro's eyes faltered, fear and concern now etched into his young features.

Satisfied, Akito stood once more, walking over the table once more to take his seat, only to stop mid-step, his foot dangling over the edge of the table. The table shook lightly beneath his feet as he turned to face his most beloved. Toeing the plates and glasses off the table, Akito sat on the table directly in front of Yuki, a light chuckle escaping from how Yuki trembled before him.

Akito bent in close, only a hair's breath away from touching the younger male. Akito breathed lightly in the boy's ear.

_"This is how I show my love."_

Akito smirked as his voice rose into a light whisper.

_"I made it in my mind because..."_

Akito chuckled softly.

_"I blame it on my ADD baby."_

Yuki tried to shy away from his touch, before Akito could grab him by the chin, but failed. Akito tilted his head to the side, his lips dangerously close to the younger teen's. His lips brushed against Yuki's as he continued to speak.

_"This is how an angel cries."_

_"I blame it on my sick pride."_

Yuki visibly shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stay completely still, until Akito's tongue snaked out and licked his lips. He shoved himself back on his hands, trying to tear himself from the older man. Akito only smiled down at him, his voice rising into a shrill cry.

_"Blame it on my ADD baby!"_

Akito sneered at Yuki before turning away, pacing across the table to Hatori, a cloth held against his bleeding face. One good eye glared back at him before it slowly slid to Yuki's disheveled appearance. Hatori's expression fell into pain and guilt.

Akito glared down at Hatori, his next words coming out in a venomous hiss.

_"Maybe I should cry for help!"_

_"Maybe I should kill myself!"_

_"I blame it on my ADD baby!"_

Hatori's eyes met coal black once again, regret and remorse in his gaze as if to apologize. But Akito felt only hatred. He bent, grabbing Hatori's shirt front and shaking him ruthlessly, screaming.

_"Maybe I'm a different breed!"_

Hatori grimaced through his pain. "Akito.."

Akito continued on.

_"Maybe I'm not listening!"_

Akito shoved Hatori back, his arm stinging. Akito looked at his arm, a syring still stuck into his skin. He looked back at Hatori, rage flying into a frenzy. Hatori's eye seemed to shine too brightly against the stark red dripping down his face. Akito watched the steady flow for a moment, face going blank once more. Slowly he stood, walked back to his place at the table and sat, eyes dead and dark, staring into nothingness. His lips moved of their own accord, speaking softly.

_"So blame it on my ADD baby.."_

The table remained quiet, all staring at Akito through bloodied, bruised, pained, angered, terrified faces. Akito found himself uncaring once more.

_Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail!_

_Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail!_

A faint smile graced Akito lips as a thought passed through his mind.

_"Sail with me into the dark."_

Akito murmured over and over before collapsing onto the table into pure and eternal darkness.

_Sail.._

* * *

Well my ever loving fangirl! Yes, you Death. I pronounce you my fangirl right here and right now! x3 How did you like it? It was plenty of fun! Though, it struggled the whole way through. lol

The song was found by my beloved fangirl, The Character's Death. 'Sail' by Devil Driver.

P.S. The ending was inspired by Death's latest chapter to Boy, Interrupted.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
